


Indulgence

by borntoblue



Category: VIXX
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntoblue/pseuds/borntoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills from the Vixx 3 Sentence Ficathon; includes multiple superhero AUs, six BTOB crossovers, and lots of silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. N & Hongbin

**Author's Note:**

> Although I will admit most of these aren't three sentences, the [ficathon](http://alesserrain.livejournal.com/568.html) was super fun regardless! ^^ Would participate in a prompt meme again. 
> 
> Some of the fics can be read without the prompts but others may be confusing without them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Nmi, the return of

"You're getting too good at this," Hongbin chimes from the couch as Hakyeon preens in the mirror. "I'm going to have to start calling you noona."

Hakyeon dramatically spins around to face Hongbin, flipping his pretty wig as he goes. He's in the high-heeled boots, the low-cut shirt, and the skirt already. His fake chest isn't convincing this time, but people are staring anyways.

Hakyeon crosses his legs, places his chin daintily on his hand, opens his shiny make-up covered lips and says: "There's no such thing as being too good at something, Hongbinnie. Always strive for excellence."

(Hongbin wants to tell him not to try and turn crossdressing into a life lesson, but Hakyeon's already out of his seat, striding across the dressing room with a steady click of heels against the floor.)


	2. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** VIXX, Free AU

Taekwoon feels like he belongs in the water. It's quiet in a way that nowhere else is, isolated in a way that's soothing, and it's easier to navigate than land because of it.

Though lately, even when Taekwoon takes his place on the starting block, some of his thoughts end up being for his team on the sidelines, and he thinks he's beginning to see the charm of land too.


	3. N & Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** N/Minhyuk (BTOB), brotp forever

At first, it's hard for Hakyeon to understand that Minhyuk isn't indulging him. None of his potential idol friends have really lasted before, so it takes a while for it to sink in that Minhyuk is telling the truth when he says he doesn't mind the hassle of meeting up in person, that Minhyuk honestly doesn't mind listening to Hakyeon's leader complaints, that Minhyuk doesn't just stay on the phone just because Hakyeon talks a lot and it's rude to hang up, but because he likes Hakyeon enough to want to talk to him for that long.

Once Hakyeon figures it out though, he feels zero shame in taking up as much of Minhyuk's time as possible, no matter how many dating jokes any of their members make.


	4. Hongbin/Hyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Hongbin/Hyuk, troublemakers

"You're the pretty one, so you should be Hyuna."

"Okay, but whoever does Hyuna's part has to rap, and there's only one person we call Hyukminem here."

Sanghyuk leans forward, "You do not need Hyukminem's godly skill for those parts. Are you really that desperate to see me in a dress?"

"I could say the same to you," Hongbin grins, gorgeous and teasing, and yes, Sanghyuk definitely wants him to do Hyuna's part.


	5. N/Ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** N/Ken, radio DJ's favorite phone-in listener

Since it's his tenth time getting through to the radio show and nothing interesting has happened to him lately, Jaehwan is forced to resort to one of his old stories. He's not even sure this is a good one, he's gotten lukewarm reactions to it before, but DJ Cha N makes it sound like the most entertaining thing in the world. He "ooooh"s at appropriate times, sympathizes, asks good questions, and gives his cute laugh to top it all off.

"That was our Ken-sshi," Cha N says after he severs the call, sounding almost fond. "You know, I shouldn't be biased like this, but I've asked the staff to always put Ken-sshi through when he calls. We get such good conversations going, there's real chemistry there. I can't just pass that up, you know!"

"Then call me back," Jaehwan tells the radio, even though the call is severed and there's probably rules against that anyways.

\- - -

Jaehwan really wishes the front desk had been occupied.

As it is, he's had to stutter out his situation to a broad, intimidating staff member who said all of two words while Jaehwan tried to explain that he's "Ken", DJ Cha N's frequent caller, withering and babbling under the stranger's gaze. If he doesn't know what Jaehwan's talking about, he surely thinks he's crazy, and is going to escort him out the building with some kind of warning and Jaehwan will have to wait at least a week before coming in again.

However, once Jaehwan falters for good, the man speaks with a surprisingly soft voice and says:

"Hakyeon told me to give you this if you come by while he's recording."

A slip of paper. Jaehwan takes it eagerly and thanks the man, who nods before turning away.

(It's a phone number, a _private_ phone number, and Jaehwan kisses the slip as he leaves the building.)


	6. VIXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** All of VIXX - They're stuck in an elevator and it's going to be a while before maintenance can get it fixed.

Jaehwan is performing Error on his own for the fourth time, an opera version this time around, Wonshik and Sanghyuk still think it's funny, Hongbin has been taking pictures of Hakyeon's profile for the past fifteen minutes, their manager hasn't sent an update on the outside situation for a whole thirty minutes and Taekwoon has officially sat down in the corner. 

Hakyeon loudly claps his hands together, cutting Jaehwan off and drawing everyone's attention. He's been tense ever since this happened, but as he turns around now, he's smiling.

"I think Jaehwan has the right idea. Let's have a sing-along while we wait!"

Taekwoon takes his headphones out of his bag.


	7. VIXX & BTOB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** BTOVIXX, friendly competition

"I don't think charades is an accurate gauge of our groups' acting skills," Hakyeon says, watching from afar and sipping his drink while he watches Sungjae do something that looks like pretending to ride a horse. It turns out to be an imitation of riding a motorcycle, which Eunkwang guesses in about five seconds flat. Then Sungjae elaborates by adjusting an invisible jacket, Peniel chimes in with "biker gang", and BTOB win the round. Again. Wonshik looks at them with something like awe.

"You're just saying that because you're losing," Ilhoon replies. Hakyeon gasps, mock offended, and Ilhoon gives him a shit-eating grin as he walks over to the rest of his group. He starts handing out the drinks on his drink tray and watches in clear amusement as Sanghyuk starts loosely flailing his arms to everyone's blank stares.

Seeing how hopeless the situation looks, Hakyeon hangs back with VIXX's drink tray and calls out: "You're not getting these until you win a round!"


	8. N & Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** N  & Minhyuk, one man (and his sidekick) against the world

"You could go back, you know," Minhyuk says, hovering as Hakyeon reads the newest headline about VIXX saving the city from certain destruction. "If you explained what went wrong, I think they'd listen."

Hakyeon silently brushes his hand over the picture of his team in action. It's painfully obvious that he misses them. Minhyuk at least got to warn his team before running off to help Hakyeon, Eunkwang even has his new number in case of emergency, but Minhyuk knows Hakyeon's parting from VIXX was much more sudden and complicated.

"It's not the right time," Hakyeon says eventually, folding the paper over and hiding his team's faces from view. "I've got to come back with a bang or not at all." He shakes his head sadly. "They won't believe me unless I back up my words with actions."

"They take after their leader in that," Minhyuk teases, putting his hands on Hakyeon's shoulders as he does.

Hakyeon leans back, smiling up at Minhyuk, "I've got my sidekick here anyways, that's enough for now."

("No one here is your sidekick," Minhyuk insists, but he gives Hakyeon a little shoulder massage while he's there anyways.)


	9. Hyuk/Ravi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Ravi/Hyuk, Arranged Marriage AU

Wonshik doesn't know what to do about Sanghyuk. He doesn't have romantic experience, he knew he'd be given a spouse eventually after all, but now he kind of wishes he flirted around at least a little. Then he might know what to do to impress his fiancé during their first time alone together, but as it is they're sitting awkwardly across from each other, listening to the grandfather clock in the corner swing back and forth. Sanghyuk hasn't looked up from his lap once.

"Are you okay?" Wonshik asks eventually. He knows it's not the smoothest greeting, but it gets Sanghyuk to look up at least.

"I'm fine," Sanghyuk answers immediately, "It's just a bit weird, I mean..." Sanghyuk laughs a little, "I've seen pictures and heard stories, but no one told me your voice was so deep. You'd think they wouldn't miss that."

Wonshik smiles. This is still awkward, but a bit more doable, "There will be lots of things like that."

"Yeah, no kidding," Sanghyuk smiles for the first time since Wonshik's seen him. "The stories probably missed a lot about me, too."

Wonshik can see already that they neglected to mention Sanghyuk has a cute smile.


	10. Hongbin/Gongchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Hongbin/Gongchan (B1A4). "You're the vanilla to my choco."

"Are you calling me boring?" Chansik asks, looking at Hongbin with wide eyes. 

At that expression, Hongbin quickly backtracks, "I- I was trying to be sweet! You knew what I meant!"

Smiling mischievously, Chansik leans in further and gives Hongbin a quick kiss.

"You're sweet enough already, that's why you're Choco."

(When Hongbin points out that he was Choco because of the snacks when they met, Chansik grins again, almost laughing.

"There are many reasons," he says, and Hongbin thinks he'll just have to take Chansik's word on that.)


	11. Ken & Hyunsik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Ken  & Hyunsik (BTOB), "well damn, it's like looking into a less handsome mirror"

"Mmmm," Hyunsik looks contemplative for a second before breaking into a grin, clearly about to make a joke. "I don't think my nose is that big, though?"

Jaehwan smacks his arm, "That's why you're _less_ handsome."


	12. N/Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** N/Leo, secrets

There are things Hakyeon will never know about Taekwoon. It's not always purposeful omission, Hakyeon thinks there are lots of things Taekwoon wants to say and can't articulate, but there are certainly things he hides. There are things that keep Taekwoon up at night, things that make him cry when he's sitting around alone, and he rarely explains what they are.

Hakyeon accepts this, everyone's allowed their secrets, and he holds Taekwoon whenever he's upset, pressing kisses into Taekwoon's hair while waiting to see if an explanation comes.


	13. VIXX & BTOB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** BTOVIXX, rock band AU

Taekwoon remembers the pink-haired man in front of him, which is more than he can say for most of the people who've approached him this evening. He was the keyboard player in that band with the harmonies, the one whose bassist Hakyeon knew, and of all the vocalists they had, Taekwoon liked this guy's voice best.

"Hello," he greets, cheery despite the tiring performance he had not too long ago. "You're in Hakyeon-ie's band, right? VIXX? You were really good! There was lots of energy in your performance, I liked it."

Taekwoon flushes from the usual warmth that comes with compliments, "Thanks. Your voice is very nice."

"Thank you!" The man beams, using his whole face to do so. "I'm Eunkwang, and you're Taekwoon, right? Hakyeon-ie was giving us a crash course to VIXX when we saw him earlier, but you're the only one I really recognized from his descriptions and-"

Eunkwang's cut off by another bright-haired short person draping himself onto his back. In response, Eunkwang just laughs.

"This is Minhyuk," he proclaims as brightly as ever as Taekwoon gets a proper look at the man placing his chin on Eunkwang's shoulder. He's Hakyeon's old friend, that's obvious now. "He's here to make the rest of us look prettier through association."

"I play bass," Minhyuk says, apparently unconcerned with the rest of Eunkwang's introduction. Taekwoon wants to say that he already knows, but he's not sure how polite that would come across.

"It's nice to meet you," Taekwoon says instead. 

"Do you happen to know where Hakyeon-ie is?" Eunkwang asks as Minhyuk takes a step back from him. "It's been a while since Minhyuk's seen him but he's pretending not to be eager so he won't ask you himself."

Minhyuk makes a displeased face at him and Eunkwang laughs again as Taekwoon thinks back on it.

"I'm not sure, but I could find him."

"Let's go, then!" Eunkwang immediately takes a few steps, Minhyuk stepping in beside him, then pauses to gesture at Taekwoon to follow. "We can talk music while we do."

Taekwoon decides that doesn't sound half-bad, so he joins the pair in front of him. It's rare for him to socialize outside his band, but since they're Hakyeon's friends, Taekwoon thinks there's a chance he could be friends with them too.


	14. N/Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** N/Leo, "Are you stalking me?"

The question hangs awkwardly in the air as Hakyeon bags the intense man's groceries and the man stares at the floor.

"Are you... Guilty?" Hakyeon tries to peer down at him, but the man looks away. 

"I'm not," he insists, petulant and louder than Hakyeon's ever heard him as he looks at Hakyeon's face again. There's red on his cheeks. "We just sit in the same place in the library and I like shopping here."

"And you follow me from classes to the library because?..."

He looks downwards again, "We're in the same building often and we go to the same place in the library."

Hakyeon decides to accept that at face value. Now that they're talking, the man seems more shy than creepy. Hakyeon will have to tell Jaehwan he was worried for nothing after all.

"Okay, you're not stalking me then. It's kinda weird when you hang around me all the time without introducing yourself, though."

"My name is Taekwoon," he says. He makes proper eye contact this time, a clear effort, and Hakyeon grins in return.

"That's a start!" He points to the till. "Your total comes to 19000 won, by the way."

"I'm an arts major," Taekwoon mumbles as a continuation of his introduction as he hands over his money. "Though I also like soccer."

Hakyeon laughs as he places the money in its place, "There we go, not a stalker after all."

Hakyeon thinks he sees Taekwoon smile when he looks up, but it could also be his imagination.


	15. N/Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** N/Leo, Angel  & Demon AU

This angel isn't very good at his job. Most of them aren't, they're too behind the times, and this guy with his poor social skills and intimidating human form is especially behind. Imposing angels of few words are so five centuries ago. People were easier to awe back then. You didn't need to go through a lot of trouble to convince them to listen to you, just be tall and flash your wings and people would be off doing whatever holy duty you asked of them in an instant. 

The modern day is a slipperier world, and Hakyeon is infinitely better at navigating it than this guy is.

Hakyeon purposely brushes shoulders with him as he walks by, giving a smile he knows is attractive. 

"Have a nice night," he says, smugly secure in the knowledge it won't be one.

The angel stares at him blankly, then heads to the crime scene Hakyeon has left for him and his charge.

Hakyeon almost wishes the guy weren't so old-fashioned. It might make him a little better at his job, which would make things more difficult for Hakyeon, but maybe he would actually react to the things Hakyeon does. 

Hakyeon watches the angel's broad back walk away and thinks that a reaction or two would certainly be nice.


	16. VIXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** VIXX, "this shortcut is taking 2 hours longer than i thought it would"

Hakyeon's impatience is clearly mounting by this point, and half the group is trying to ignore the impending drama from the front seat. 

"Well then," Hakyeon's trying to sound nice, he always does, but the frustration in his voice is evident, "either you made a wrong turn somewhere or your friend was tricking you, Jaehwan."

"It's both," Sanghyuk chimes in from the back as he flips a page of directions over. "These directions look too weird to be true and I know Jaehwan-hyung didn't follow them anyways."

Hakyeon sighs, sounding so put-upon that Jaehwan feels like he's just given a disappointing report card to his mother.

"Let me drive."

Jaehwan meekly exits the driver's seat.


	17. N/Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** N/Minhyuk (BTOB), "Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow / And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart."

Hakyeon hangs up the phone with unsaid words filling his head, conversation topics springing to mind only now that he can't bring them up, and the distinct feeling that even a two hour phone call with Minhyuk isn't quite enough.

He knows, somewhere deep down, that phone calls will never be enough, that he won't have enough of Minhyuk unless he sees him every day, gets to touch him every day, gets to wake up and fall asleep with Minhyuk beside him. 

But for now, Hakyeon's seeing Minhyuk tomorrow, and if that's the best Hakyeon can get then he'll take it.


	18. Hyuk/Sungjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Hyuk/any. Hyuk has a crush and ask for help... but the members aren't really helpful. Well, scratch that, not helpful _at all._

"Kiss him right on the face."

"Hakyeon-hyung," Sanghyuk gives him a serious look. "That's awful advice. I have no idea how he'd react to that."

Hakyeon looks affronted, "We're talking about Sungjae here. He's probably kissed half his band on camera by now, surely he won't mind if you kiss him."

"Hyung, that's a completely different situation."

Hakyeon huffs, "It's still the best way to get your message across."

"Ask him out through text so you can backtrack if he says no," Hongbin butts in.

"What do you think I am, twelve?" Sanghyuk whirls around to glare at Hongbin. Hongbin shrugs.

"Do something romantic, I feel like he'd like that," Wonshik contributes.

"No way," Jaehwan makes an "x" motion with his arms. "Just hang out with him like usual and then confess at the end, that's always the way to do it if you're already friends."

Hakyeon disagrees with Jaehwan, saying you should always make your intentions clear from the beginning, and Hongbin argues that, saying a bit of ambiguity is fine if you clarify by the end, and Sanghyuk's so done with them that he ends up staring at Taekwoon, who's still deep in thought.

Taekwoon looks up once he realizes Sanghyuk's staring.

"Don't confess at all," he advises, quietly, before standing up and leaving the brainstorm circle.

The others continue to bicker as Sanghyuk puts his face in his hands.

He's never letting them say they're "dependable hyungs" ever again.


	19. Hyuk/Ravi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Hyuk/Ravi, Hyuk is a government experiment  & Ravi saves him.

"Hyung, where are we going?"

Sanghyuk's extraordinary grip on Wonshik's wrist stops him right in his tracks. He's curious, but assertive. Wonshik may be the handler, but he's at Sanghyuk's mercy right now, no matter how much he'd like this conversation to happen later.

"Out," Wonshik says, turning around and keeping his voice to a whisper. "We're going out."

Sanghyuk frowns, "I haven't heard about an outing. Did you get permission for this?"

"No," Wonshik tells him, and Sanghyuk's eyes widen. "If you let me go and follow me, I'll break you out. You won't have to stay here ever again."

Sanghyuk looks at the floor, and possibly more than Sanghyuk does, Wonshik feels this is the moment of truth. Sanghyuk's not supposed to think for himself. None of the other staff, not even those among the other new staff, think he can do so. Wonshik does. Wonshik spends the most time with Sanghyuk, and Wonshik believes Sanghyuk's as human as the rest of them. If he isn't, he'll revert to his programming in a moment and refuse to leave. He'll drag Wonshik back to the centre of the building and tell the staff about what happened, and Wonshik's memories of this place will be wiped. Everything will be over.

If Sanghyuk can think for himself, then this is just the beginning.

The moment seems to stretch on forever before Sanghyuk swallows and looks up at Wonshik again.

"Alright. I'll follow you."

Relief, joy, and nervousness floods Wonshik's system all at once. It's official. Sanghyuk can think. Sanghyuk is a conscious superhuman with his own feelings and wishes. The government achieved more than they could have even dreamed.

And this living, breathing, feeling superhuman is trusting Wonshik with his life right now.

"Then stay quiet," Wonshik tells Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk nods before he lets go of Wonshik's wrist and they take off down the hallway once more.

They have to get out of here before Wonshik can dwell on anything else.


	20. N/Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** N/Leo, One of them has a child from a previous relationship and the other is that child's teacher.

"I see Jung-ssem outside of school all the time," Yeeun proclaims, so loudly that Taekwoon can hear her. "He comes to my house to talk to my daddy. Sometimes I can hear them talking past my bedtime! They're really good friends. They even hold hands."

Taekwoon flushes, grateful that kindergarteners aren't quite observant enough to pick up on his expressions, and walks as calmly as he can over to Yeeun. 

Perhaps he and Hakyeon should have been more careful around her after all.


	21. VIXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Any. Superheros!AU.

Hakyeon's nervous in a way he thought he wouldn't be as he receives the certificate that declares him (and his team members) a graduate of the academy, a superhero in his (their) own right. He thought he'd be elated, thought graduating would feel like everything was falling into place, but he doesn't know what he's going to do with this group. He and Minhyuk had everything figured out before their duo proposal was rejected. He'd never even thought of anything else as a possibility. Even when they were rejected they continued practicing their routines like they weren't, so sure that they'd at least be put in the same group.

Now, Hakyeon's been appointed the leader of classmates that he's friendly with at best, only knows their reputation at worst, and Minhyuk crossed the stage an hour ago. 

As Hakyeon descends the stairs, new team members trailing behind him, his heart feels fit to burst. There are so many things to think about, so many things to do, and as the appointed leader, he'll have to do most of it.

"You're sparking," says a quiet voice, Taekwoon, behind him, and when Hakyeon looks down at himself, there are crackles of blue lightning on his arms and legs, flashing in and out of existence as they travel to his toes. 

"This didn't happen on stage, did it?" he asks quickly, whirling around.

"No, Hakyeon-sunb- Er, hyung," that's Sanghyuk who answers, all the way from the end of their line. "It just started a few seconds ago."

"Are you okay?" Jaehwan asks, brow furrowed. Hakyeon shared a few classes with him, but he's never seen Jaehwan frowning before now. "This has never happened in class before."

"I don't..." Hakyeon sighs, clenching his fists and willing the lightning to calm. "Get emotional in class. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Hongbin assures him quickly, eyes wide as he watches Hakyeon taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, hyung," Wonshik walks a bit further to the front. "This is a bit... Much for all of us, I'm surprised it hasn't happened to anyone else yet."

As if a floodgate has been opened, everyone talks about how nervous they are, how they all thought their powers would malfunction on stage, how they're surprised every team so far has gotten through this with no mishaps when graduating felt like that. 

Hakyeon's lightning dissipates as he joins in too. By the time the group's other friends make it across the room to congratulate them, Hakyeon doesn't feel half as bad. Jaehwan is even cracking jokes, and Hakyeon finds himself laughing.

Leftover team they may be, but everyone's trying, and maybe if they try hard enough, things won't be this hard forever.


	22. Hyuk/Ravi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Any, I don't like coffee but you bought me one and you're really hot so I'm gonna drink it and pretend I like it

Sanghyuk thought he gave off enough "do not disturb" signals that nobody in the café would look at him twice (typing on his laptop, textbooks open beside him, headphones blasting Naruto openings for motivation), but a hand with a cup appears beside him anyways, startling him into looking up.

"Can I help you?" Sanghyuk asks, tugging down his headphones and looking up at the man hovering near him, two cups of coffee in hand. His most distinctive feature is his orange hair, but Sanghyuk finds himself looking at the man's face. He's not the most good-looking guy Sanghyuk's ever seen, but his sheepish smile is nice enough that Sanghyuk finds his interest piqued.

"Well, uh, I bought you some coffee. Thought you might need the energy."

Sanghyuk blinks. He doesn't even like coffee. He comes here for the pastries.

"Thank you," he says regardless, and even though he's supposed to be finishing an essay, the man is handsome enough that Sanghyuk can feel his focus slipping away. "Want to have a seat with me?"

He'll have to force himself not to cringe as he drinks the coffee he's been handed, but as the man sits across from him, grinning triumphantly, Sanghyuk thinks he can definitely manage that for a little bit of company.


	23. N/Ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** N/Ken, "I want my keys back." "Then you'll have to get them back my way."

Jaehwan's way involves being forced to chase Jaehwan around the apartment three times, vaulting over the counter, almost knocking over a picture frame, actually knocking over their (thankfully plastic) fruit bowl, and ends with the two of them on the bed, Jaehwan laughing between heavy breaths as Hakyeon pins him down and finally retrieves his car keys. He dangles them between his fingers with a smirk and Jaehwan laughs even more.

"See?" Jaehwan says, sitting up and smiling once Hakyeon releases his wrists. "Now you're having fun, and you won't show up to your business dinner an hour early like a stressed-out weirdo either."

"What would I ever do without you to keep me in line and slightly late."

"You would miss me too much to do anything," Jaehwan exaggeratedly winks. 

Hakyeon rolls his eyes outwardly, but thinks with a slight panic that it could possibly be true.


	24. Big Byung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Big Byung, Big Byung Hero 6 featuring Big Byung and their producers.

"Do you think I could climb walls with this?" Sungjae asks, stretching out the newly-created sticky material in his hands.

"That is not the intended use of the substance. Right Sanghyuk?" Hakyeon whirls around, looking for the young inventor, but he's running to the other side of the room, tossing a "try it and see" over his shoulder.

Hakyeon's programming wants him to tell Sanghyuk to focus on one matter, let the others be, but to be perfectly fair, Hakyeon's programming is also telling him that there are much more urgent situations on the other side of the room, where Jackson's equipment has made scratch marks on the lab floor and both the staff members who wanted in on the project are yelling the same questions over and over.

Meanwhile, Sungjae plunges his hand in the material and sticks it to the wall.

Hakyeon watches, scanning Sungjae's arm muscles for damage as he continuously tries to pull his hand out of the goop to no avail. He's fine, physically, but emotionally he is starting to feel very embarrassed.

"Could you help?" He asks Hakyeon, averting his eyes. "I wasn't... Entirely sure of how sticky this was when I made it."

"That was silly," Hakyeon informs him, because every logic program in his hardware is telling him so.

"You're silly," Sungjae mutters, childishly, as Jackson joins the yelling and Hakyeon's harm sensors pick up on Sanghyuk's palm hitting his forehead.


End file.
